The Wanderings of a Misplaced Soul
by iamalanwelch
Summary: What happens when Q Jr. discovers Anime/Manga? What happens to his unwitting Anime/Manga nerd whom he befriended that introduced the subject to him? This is a self-insert fiction mostly written in first person perspective. Update coming week of 12/24/12
1. Chapter 1:  Setting the StageFalling St

The Wanderings of a Misplaced Soul

By: iamalanwelch

First publish date: June 6, 2011

DISCLAIMER: I only own Alan Welch; everything else is copyright, restricted, trade marked, ect. to their respective owners. This fiction is for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Setting the Stage/Falling Stars!

To say that Q was bored was an abysmal undertone to his current mood. Having already visited his Aunt Kathy who had returned to a boring human existence on humanities home planet of Earth and still finding no excitement he turned to his favorite pastime of playing as Echeb had called it pinball with asteroids. Even this usually delightful activity gave him no pleasure. He bumped his 'ball' a small brightly incandescent pink planetoid back into the field of play, watching as it bounced off several larger asteroids pushing them out of their orbit with the rest of the field and sending them on new journeys, that the young Q had to admit they would eventually take; just a few million years sooner than their orbits would allow. The pinging noise of a pinball machine cheered happily around him as a scoreboard made of more than half the existing Borg Cubes who he had turned white on one side turned from the black to the white side quickly as his score added up. He yawned as the 'ball' bounced yet again off the Talaxian planetoid colony, whose occupants now included the Talaxian named Neelix. This prompted the 'score board' to display, "TALAXIAN SPEICAL! EXTRA BALL!" then added nearly fifty thousand points to it. Just as his 'ball' was about to come back to the federation intrepid class warp nacelles he was using as bumpers, the entire field and his ball disappeared in a flash of Q-tinum energy.

"Son, you can't play with the Borg like that. They are already trying to assimilate us." The stern visage of his father appeared in human form wearing his typical command uniform and four pips of a Starfleet captain on his collar.

The younger Q in annoyance said, "I had just earned an extra ball! Besides that would never happen, for one the Borg would have to have a personality."

The quip gave the elder Q a slight smirk at his son's musings. He gave a few moments' thought, or at least made it look like he was thinking before he spoke to his son. "Hmm, well since as the Humans are fond of saying 'idle hands are the devil's workshop' why don't you go and give your Aunt Kathy a visit and see…"

The elder Q was cut off as his son raised a hand, "I already have Father. She was just doing normal human things since they promoted her to Admiral after returning to Earth." This gave Q senior a raise of an eyebrow. This he had to see, but to keep junior busy he would have to give the younger Q something to do. That's when the idea struck him and he snapped his fingers and they both were suddenly in an old Earth vehicle known as a Semi. The elder Q driving during the night time on some city road.

"Where are we?" The younger Q asked looking out the window trying to figure out what his father had in store for him this time.

"We are on Earth in the early twenty first century, on the Northern American Continent, in the state of Ohio. And we are about to arrive at our destination shortly. However, I am taking you to meet a rather remarkable young man who I meet what feels like millennia ago. He is a bit of what humans during that time called a nerd and shut-in. He is fascinating all the same." The semi slowed down and the white truck turned into a driveway that was dimly lit by what were supposed to be power saving yellow lights at the end of the short jaunt was a small brick shack. The truck slowed down and stopped in front of a plastic gate arm. Junior looked into the window of the building and saw an overweight white humanoid wearing a blue ball cap, glasses, and a bright yellow security vest move about grabbing clipboards and pulling brown paper bags out of a desk drawer looking up occasionally at the truck and the trailer. His father got out of the cab and stretched.

"Com'on son you're going to thoroughly enjoy this. I'm going to introduce to you through our young fat friend there something called Anime."

The man who was called Alan, was very friendly and talked to the young Q about anime for a few hours, when Alan was leaving the young Q joined him at a place called Stack and Make to talk more about Anime. He had a few examples and episodes of said anime on his small tricorder like device which he was glad to watch a few episodes of with his new friend. The young Q being so excited with this thanked Alan snapped his fingers erasing the fact that they had ever met and even gave the sad fat man a companion who he could fall in love with and have little human babies with.

Armed with the knowledge of some Anime the young Q went on his several century long binge of reading, watching, drawing the Japanese art form. After a few centuries he discovered through the marvel of the human's 21st century internet cross over. This gave him a great idea. That's when he appeared in front of Alan again.

The sweat dropped off his nose as the heat of atmospheric entry bleed through the unshielded cockpit canopy. He flicked a switch on his right control panel and wondered absently why it seemed nothing was made for people who are left handed as the blast shield slide into place with a clunk of locking tabs. "That's better already." He heard a voice on the radio. The voice he knew from his favorite anime. A beep drew his attention to his sensor panel. "Commander Bernard I'm reading 4 Invid Scouts incoming!" He broadcasted over the radio and reached for the transformation controls pulling the "B" lever the mecha transformed from guardian mode to Battleoid mode around him. He took aim with his auto cannon and let fourth a barrage of laser blasts which scored a direct hit on the pink triangular Invid Scout. It exploded in a brilliant flash of light and the disintegrating shrapnel turned to vapor as the friction of atmospheric entry eroded the bits. An alarm screamed at him to correct his vector and in the second it took Alan to punch the silence button the remaining 3 Invid had attached themselves to the bridge and long neck of the carrier. They fired their plasma guns into the hull and started to rip the armor off, as this occurred the escaping atmosphere of the large starship exploded in the heat, igniting secondary explosions that rippled through the ship. Alan rolled the Battleoid as it transformed back into guardian mode for the remainder of reentry and heard Commander Bernard scream his lost Fiancé's name as a fragment of the carrier impacted on his Beta Unit causing him to loose control of the craft just long enough to veer way off the planned course. "Well, guess I better back him up." Alan whispered as he recomputed his vector and adjusted his course to the same area to which Commander Bernard's beacon was coming from.

Scott Bernard sat under his Alpha/Beta Fighter the frame of both ships damaged beyond repair, he sat staring at his locket as he marveled at the feeling of rain hitting his face. The first time he had experienced the natural phenomenon, it was also at that same moment he experienced his first thunder storm. A flash of lightning at first made him think he was being fired upon by someone until the thunder sounded, from his own perspective it sounded like an explosion, the wind like atmosphere being sucked into the unforgiving void of space. His first reaction would have been comical if he wasn't so frightened, he grabbed at a rail on the Alpha then the second flash and boom of thunder caused his training to kick in and in an amazing show of a practiced leap he jumped in to the cockpit and sealed it. "Beautiful is what Admiral Hunter called this? Its frightening." He mused as the storm raged on.

"Ah, it's not that bad Commander." replied a voice over the dashboard COM-Link. Scott looked down at the board and pressed a button to reply, "Well for someone who's been in space all his life it is. By the way who is this?" He released the transmit button.

"I'm Major Welch, Alan Welch; you can call me Alan or Al if you like Commander Bernard. I'm from the 4077th medical ship defense squadron on loan to Mars base from the Robotech Expedionary Force." The voice replied smoothly, it was of course a lie, but as that Q kid explained it to him anything he could tell them information would be adjusted by Q himself to fit in to this 'reward' as he called it.

"Well its good you followed me, by the way that was some fancy flying up there. Glad they decided to pull you out here, by the way since it is just us Al you can call me Scott." Replied the voice of the blue harried man the radio crackled as the lightning flashed again hitting a nearby tree to the Commander's Alpha.

"Thanks Scott, but I suggest we get some sleep while we wait for this storm to die down, as I recall a broadcasting transmitter is a potential lightning rod." The wayward Guard stated wisely. "Good point, get some rest Al. We're leaving for the rendezvous point in the morning, storm or no storm." Scott ordered as he released the switch and settled himself into his pilots chair for some rest. His muscles ached, his head throbbed and it was not too long before the black of sleep claimed him. However, even in his dreams he could not escape the nightmare of the Marlene and the fate of the 21st Armored Battalion's Demise to the hands of the Invid.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well as this is just first Chapter of what I can already tell will be a LOOONG Series, I hope to have a Chapter out once or twice a week. If you can guess what the first anime is and set at what time in that series you get a cookie! :3 (Just kidding about the cookie!) Review and tell me what you think. The more reviews the more inspired I am to write better and longer chapters! Commentary is always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2: All Too Real

Chapter 2: All Too Real

I returned to conciseness when a beam of sunlight hit my eyelids. With a growl of disapproval I shifted trying to hide my face from the offending light. When a series of knocks caused me to open my eyes, blurrily I saw Scott Bernard and everything rushed back quickly to my slowly starting mind. Going with instinct I gave Scott a casual wave and touched the canopy release, it gave with a protest of heat twisted metal and the seal popped. With an effort that would have been a strain on my overweight self I pushed up on the transparent armor plate and it moved out of my way.

"Morning sleepy head." Scott greeted me with a ration pack. I caught the tin and opened my visor, "Hey Scott." My stomach growled, drawing my attention to the ration tin. Jumping down and landing with a thud of armor plate on hard Earth I stood. _I'm still amazed at this._ I thought after pulling my helmet off and opening the food tin. _This is what its like to be fit. Maybe I can get Q to let me stay this way after we're done with his little game._

"Alan." Scott said looking at me. I snapped out of my thoughts and met his gaze, "Yes, Commander?" I asked through a mouthful of bland pasta like food. It tasted of cardboard so I swallowed quickly.

"I am going to finish this mission." Scott said seriously to me after taking a drink from his canteen.  
>"To take out Reflex Point?" I asked calmly knowing his answer I took another bite of the so called, food. He nodded solemnly at me.<p>

"I think some payback to the Invid would be great, and to honor those who…" He let that sentence drift off as he put a hand to his chest where the gold hologram message locket sat against his skin on its thin but tough chain.

"I agree with you. It's the least we can do to help them find some peace." The words came out of my mouth before I had even had the chance to think of anything better.

He smiled at me, "Well then once we finish breakfast we'll inventory our gear and head out then. It's a long way to Reflex Point." He put his canteen down and looked up at his twisted Alpha fighter.

"It is going to be longer since our fighters are out of order. We will have to break out the Cyclone Ride armor." He said pulling himself up on to the rear of the fighter and pried a hatch open to reveal a plastic sheet that covered the new ride armor.

I looked at the empty can and tossed it into the now derelict cockpit of my Alpha fighter and mimicked Scott's actions to reveal to my pleasant surprise a steel colored Cyclone.

It took us the better part of an hour to inventory, pull the remaining Protoculture cells out of the Alphas, and pack up the crates that fit onto the backs of our motorcycles with a clack. I swung my foot over the seat and pressed the ignition. The thrum of the motor hummed underneath me sending a reassuring feeling of life from the machine. After checking the gauges I put my helmet on and gave Scott the thumbs up. With a twist of my wrist the cycle began its long journey northward.

After stopping at a cliff overlooking a vast desert, that still bore the signs and faded green armored wreckage of Zentradi cruisers and battle pods. We found ourselves crossing the burning sands. As I knew what was to come, I went over the Cyclone operation instructions in my head. Somehow Q Jr. knew I would need this information and made sure I had it. "Of course!" Sounded the smug voice of the young Q. I looked to my left and instead of seeing the desert landscape I saw an empty train car. The sounds of the car gliding along the tracks hit my ears a second later. I observed a real life version of what I could only guess to be Tokyo-3. As my gaze shifted around the car I saw a younger version of myself, which was smiling mischievously. "After all, it wouldn't do that you get there and not know how to play the game." The voice of the teenage Q said from my younger self's mouth.

I rolled my eyes and relaxed into the plastic leather seat. "So, I take it that Robotech is getting a little boring for you?" I asked wryly looking out to see the battle between Shinji and the Third Angel playing out in the distance.

"Oh, just giving a taste of what is to come my friend." Replied the omnipotent being as his features replaced my younger self's.

I snorted, "I was wondering if you were going to put me into Evangelion."

"All in due time." He replied and then his voice changed to Scott's.

"Alan, look out!"

"Alan, look out!" Scott's voice came into my headset speaker; blinking I saw the form of an Invid Light Shock trooper looming in on me. That's when my brain registered that it wasn't moving toward me, I was moving toward it!

I jabbed my thumb into the transformation switches and the cyclone folded, twisted, clamped itself on to my body armor, I gave a quick jump and the servos of the finished legs along with boosters propelled me into the air above the black metal claw that was aiming for me, just as it crashed at the spot I had vacated. I had put enough effort into the jump to clear the 13 meter tall Invid mecha and land behind it. I spun slinging my left arm out to activate the hidden blade. It slide into place and hummed as energy rippled through the micrometer think titanium. I dashed at the Invid in a jump and grabbed onto the thruster vents on its rear torso. I jammed the blade between the vents and with little effort slung my arm upward tearing ripping and screeching metal armors gave as the heated blade cut up through the expulsion grates and cut fuel lines and other sensitive engine components. I pushed off the rear away from the damaged mecha and lining up my plasma sniper rifle eyeballing the shot, I unloaded to high powered yellow beams into the damaged section. The leaking fuel sparked and a bright orange-green explosion filled my visor. I landed with a thud my Heads-Up-Display (HUD) indicated that another Invid was lining up a shot on me. I twisted and jumped again, feeling like a ninja, I pumped two rounds into the armor of the second Invid, the shots carving deep furrows into the polished metal, yet it fired its head mounted cannons sending glass shards and melted sand shrapnel spraying toward me, which harmlessly bounded off my armor, but one piece found its mark in the space between the armor at the right elbow joint. Burning hot pain unlike what I have felt before seared my arm to let me know that it had been cut. I blew my landing and toppled over onto my left side and hollered in pain. I swore violently as I rolled myself up and kicked off the ground the pain still causing fresh tears to leak from my eyes. I wanted to blow the shit out of it, was a nice way of putting what was going through my mind. The cyclone seemed to understand that thought because a targeting scope popped up out of the right shoulder side and slide over that side of my visor, a soft ping let me know that it had locked on. I yelled, "FIRE!" and the panels on the armor above my collar bone on either side of my head snapped open with a hiss of compressed gas and four red tipped rockets streaked out of the openings one missed but the other three found their mark dead center on the eye of the Invid. It exploded spectacularly in a ball of fire. I landed and grunted as I breathed heavily. I turned to see Scott finish off another one, and the fifth one a variant of the pink Scouts was turning tail to run. "I don't think so!" I said setting the last of my left side missiles at the fleeing enemy. All seven found their mark on different spots of the mecha. The right leg, left arm and a portion of the right side of the pilot's canopy disintegrated in a could of molten metal. I swear I could almost hear the creature inside screaming in fear as the last missile impacted into the already exposed inner skeleton frame. The fireball that was the Invid quickly sank into the distant horizon then exploded as it impacted on the rocks miles away.

With a shout of joy I thrust my right arm into the air and immediately regretted it as the pain returned, though dulled through my adrenaline response, it was like needles shooting up my arm and into my brain. I knelt down and returned the cyclone to bike mode. Scott was talking to a red haired man, who I already knew was Rand, but I was more preoccupied with getting my right forearm armor off. I pulled away the bulky piece and dropped it onto the seat of my Cyclone as I opened a box and pulled out the combat first aid kit. I rifled through the bag until I found the pressure bandages fighting the packaging I finally freed the contents. Using my finger and my thumb I grasp the two centimeters long jagged glass and pulled gently at first. Confirming that there were no jagged edges I pulled it cleanly out and swore, pressed the bandage onto the wound and gritted my teeth.

_So, I guess this won't be all fun after all. _ I mused.


	3. Chapter 3:  Anne LeBell, Yellow Dancer

Chapter 3: Anne LeBell, Yellow Dancer, and Rook Barkley

After checking out the ship Rand had found and finding no survivors, or any traces of either we made our way toward a town in the middle of a lake. I followed loosely behind Scott as Rand made his irritation at us just following him known. "You guys just going to keep following me?" Scott jumped his bike off the upper path down beside Rand and replied, "You just happen to be going in the same direction we are." I slowed down and caught a glimpse of a truck ahead stuck on the side of the road. A girl was yelling at some guy who looked completely lost for words.

My brakes squealed as I pulled up, "Hi there!"

The younger man looked at me, "What do you want?"

Scott pulled up, "We're looking for any resistance fighters in the area do you know of any from Admiral Hunter's group?"

The younger man perked up, "Yeah, there's a few on the island down at the city. I'll take you to them. Stay close."

He hoped back up into his truck starting the engine.

_Wonderful, right in to an ambush._ I thought dryly.

The girl hoped up on my bike. "Hi handsome, I'm Anne, but you can call me yours!"

I put my hand on my head, "Why me?"

We made our way into town and Anne told me all about herself. Which was more than I wanted to know, especially certain things.

We stopped the man yelled, "These are Robotech defenders I'm taking them to the island to join up with their friends!"

"People don't seem too friendly around here." Scott said off handed.

"Well think about it Scott!" Rand spouted, "They have been attacked by the Invid for so long that they probably have lost hope."

"Hmm." Was all Scott said as we made our way to the only way onto the island. A bridge.

"You'll find your friends up ahead. I'm going to go talk to my town Chief about getting you some provisions." The kid sped off back down the bridge. As Scott looked around I could already tell he was coming to the same conclusion as I already knew.

"There are hover tanks in that mess. This isn't a rally point. It's a graveyard." The ground rumbled, "And we've been led like lambs to the slaughter!" I said pushing the transformation levers quickly changing my bike to armor mode.

"Rand look after Annie." I instructed.

"What do I look like a baby sitter!?" He protested as an Invid fired its cannon toward him. Anne jumped on the back of his bike and clenched onto him.

I jumped forward extending my blade.

"Let's do it Scott!"

We fought them for the better part of an hour, before the mysterious red cyclone entered the battle to even the odds.

Once she, and I knew it was, her, took down the last one Scott approached her, "Hey thanks for the help. I…" He was taken aback, "A woman?" She looked down then jumped away.

"H-hey wait!" Scott tried and I stopped him.

"We'll meet her again, first let's go deal with these assholes who led us here." I said.

His face darkened. "You're right."

After being stoned, literally, we made a hasty retreat to the North continuing on our journey.

The next afternoon we made our way into another town. The streets were mostly deserted, but as we approached the center of town I could hear the bass coming from a bar. We pulled up in front of the bar.

"Will you look at this mess?" Scott said disgusted.

"What do you mean Scott?" Rand asked.

"People shouldn't have to live like this. Its gross." He replied.

"Well think about it, these people have been repeatedly attacked by the Invid. After a while of cleaning up and having to do it repeatedly depression sinks in and you just give up on it." Rand said matter-of-factly as we approached the door to the bar.

Singing greeted us as I opened the door to the small dark bar. Stage lights flashed different colors as Yellow Dancer sang _Lonely Soldier Boy_ on the stage. I thought the digital re-releases of the song were good. But, unlike the Anime this was Yellow's voice; and it was just like the narrator had said, 'following in the footsteps of Lynn Minmei.'

I enjoyed it.

"Wow." I said. Floored by 'her' singing.

"Oh, that's Yellow Dancer!" Rand squealed in a remarkable impression of a fan-girl. I scanned the room, and sure enough there was the blonde haired Rook Barkley sitting alone at a table in the corner near the stage.

That's when the thugs started heckling.

Things quickly escalated from there as Rook started fighting. Scott held Rand back then as things were starting to get ugly I pulled my blaster and fired a shot into the ceiling. "That's enough!" I roared. All in the place turned to look at me, then at Scott who had his pistol drawn and pointed.

"Fighting unarmed women with knives you should be ashamed of your selfs boys." Scott said with a smile.

"Why you!" One guy had started then Rook elbowed him in the face.

He grabbed his jaw and his buddy picked him off the floor and rushed to the door.

"You'll regret that!" The uglier skinny guy with the glasses said like a bad line from a bad movie.

They took their leave of the place as we all talked with Yellow Dancer, until raised voices outside the bar caught our attention.

"Now what?" Rand asked.

We all made our way outside. By the time we got out there they already had Spider, Lunk's buddy tied up and were driving away with him.  
>"You know where to find us if you got the guts!" He spat at Lunk who just let it hit his chest.<p>

"Oh, we have to do something Lunk!" His other buddy was saying.

"Like what?" Roared the big man.

"Well if you're not going to do something." Scott said putting on his armor.

"What a friend you are." Rand chipped in joining Scott.

It all happened really fast. The next thing I knew all of us were geared for battle and heading out the farm. Lunk in the lead.

I couldn't help but think how right the Narrator was in the show. Like a posse from the old west the band of Robotech defenders set out to rescue Lunk's comrade. As they approached they squared off against the heavily armed bike gang.

"Well now what Scott?" I asked.

"Now we rescue Lunk's friend." He said back, but before he could gun the bike an explosion that had nothing to do with either side erupted near us.

"Look Invid!" Annie yelled.

"There's a whole squadron of them!" Rand said.

"Who cares?" I asked revving up my cyclone and transforming it.

The first wave hit us and it was soon apparent that these were not your typical Invid. I was able to dispatch three of them before Lunk finally spoke out, "Hey do you know how to fly an Alpha?" I drove the blade into the top of the cockpit of the Invid scout I was on top of. "Yeah, I do." I replied after the Invid landed on the ground. "Do you have one?" I asked.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do! Follow me!" Lunk said.

I turned to see Scott who was looking at Lunk. "Scott, you are the better pilot you go with him!" I dashed in front of the Invid that was lining up on him. "Go, Scott!" I fired several shots from my sniper rifle which severely dented the armor of the Shock Trooper, but did no serious damage.

I was going to yell at him to go again, but he had already took off after the jeep. The Shock Trooper took advantage of my momentary distraction and hit me with a direct blast that knocked my shield out and hurtled me through the air into the hill side. I landed hard into the Earth.

"Alan!" Rand yelled and covered me while I got back to my feet.

A warning light flashed on my HUD, _Shield generator overheated._

I lined a shot up on the Invid and fired directly into the eye.

"Bull's eye!" I yelled in triumph that was short lived as we were surrounded by them now all pointing their guns at us. I looked to the barn where Lunk took off to with Scott and saw the Invid that was looming into the barn arm raised fly backwards as Lunk hit it with a rocket launcher.

"Thanks Lunk! Now let's see how you boys do against someone your own size!" I heard Scott say over the radio, as the Alpha Fighter tore through the ceiling of the barn and transformed into Battleoid mode.

All but three of the Shock Troops turned and went after Scott in the Alpha.

Rook, Rand, and I quickly attacked one of them and a few moments later after explosions went off near me. I could feel their concussion waves in my chest, Scott landed the Alpha in Guardian mode near us.

The whole entirety of his fight took about forty five seconds, BWEEEE!

I checked to see if everyone was alright before approaching Scott.

"Well looks like we found a new toy I yelled up to him." With a smile.

He smirked down at me.

"Hey, you're name's Scott right?" Lunk had reappeared.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Do you mind if I came with you? I was a Robotech engineer before the Invid invaded and I pretty handy with all sorts of gadgets. You have inspired me to get back into the fight." He said looking hopeful and determined.

"We will need someone who can do maintence on the Alpha." I said.

"Sure." Scott said.

"Then I'll tag along as well." Rook chimed in.

"I'm in too." Yellow said.

"Lady, all I see from here is a woman in a slinky dress." Scott said dismissively.

"Wrong, on both counts Mister!" Yellow said with a wink. Heading to the truck she after a few moments became a he.

"First off you can start by calling me Lancer." Lancer said. Everyone but me was shocked.

Rand's face was priceless and so was his crying for the next two hours as he couldn't believe that Yellow was a man.

"Well Rand, think of all the times you…" I started to tease as we walked into our room at the bar the owner had graciously let us stay in.

"Shut up Al!" He barked back at me.

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry about it being late. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Quick Jungle Adventure

A few days later we found ourselves in a clearing next to a beautiful waterfall. Rand was fishing out of the little grotto, while the others relaxed. Scott, though seemed perturbed. "Al," He said as I walked up to him caring firewood.

"What's up Scott?" I put the fire wood down.

"This is the first time we haven't been bothered by the Invid in a few hours." He stated, then turned to me again, "Do you remember the rendezvous plan we had setup incase we got separated?" He asked pulling out a map and laying it out over the hood of Lunk's jeep. The owner in question approached along with Lancer.

"Yeah." I said pointing to a point on the map not too far from our current position.

"Looks to be about a few days drive from here." I said again. Checking the map scale. I really had no clue.

"Oh, yeah!" Lunk chimed in.

"Lunk?" Lancer looked to him.

"There are tons of mecha there. I've seen big ol' ships come and go from that area for days over the mountains." He took a drag on his cigarette then pointed again at an area not too far off the map.

"There are some mountain tunnels over this way that will lead us directly to that area. Maybe 2 or three days." He blew out the smoke.

Scott waved his hand in front of his face.

"Anyways." He rolled the map up.

"Scott, wait." Lancer pointed to an area of the map.

"That town there is a Protoculture storage facility ran by the Invid, we can consider stopping there for supplies. But, we'll have to have a good plan." He said.

Scott nodded, "Good eye Lancer." He turned to him.

"Take the Alpha and move up ahead to this point. We'll try to rendezvous with you in a few hours." Scott said.

"Right Scott." Lancer hopped up onto the back of the jet and started up its motor hovering out then taking off.

"Pack up that fire wood, once Rand is done horsing around over there we'll make our way to meet up with Lancer." Scott got on his cyclone and keyed up the display.

"_Oh, shit."_ I thought. _"We're about to be attacked."_

I stopped, hearing Rand and Anne arguing and looked up toward the waterfall. "Everyone quiet!" I yelled turning to Scott, "You hear that?" I put the fire out. Scott turned toward the waterfall as well. "INVID!" He yelled.

Everyone made a break for the tree line, except Rand who was spooked as the Invid Shock Troopers flew over head. He dived down into the water. We all hid in the bushes near the camp site.

"Shhh." I whispered to Anne.

Scott had his pistol out but was switched off thankfully.

We all watched in tense silence as the Invid walked around our camp site, they knocked over a cyclone, seeming not to notice then Rand ruined it by sticking his head out of the water and yelling, "I can't hold it any longer!"

I darted out firing my pistol at the one who turned and raised his hand at him.

"Run!" I yelled as all three turned their attention toward me.

"Oh, Hell." I said and ran into the forest.

The sun had already started to set and it was getting dark. I followed Scott and Lunk.

It was a few hours later when we all finally regrouped at the grotto we had all left. "Scott!" Rand said out of breath.

"Rand?" He asked getting his battle armor on.

"Don't, they have been tracking us by our mecha!" He said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What? Are you crazy?" Scott snapped.

"Hear him out Scott." I said also pretending to be interested, "Go ahead."

"Think about the Invid don't show up until one of us turns on something powered by Protocultre. I tested the theory a little while ago in the forest while those gorillas were chasing us." He said then explained how the Invid reacted.

"Sounds plausible." I said looking to Scott.

"I makes sense. They are some kind of Protoculture Bloodhounds!" Rand exclaimed.

"Well how does that help us?" Scott asked.

"It doesn't, just makes it harder to sneak around." I said putting my helmet on.

"Let's meet up with Lancer and we'll sort this out. I think we might still have a 'hound or two to shake before we meet up with him." I hoped on to my bike keying up the motor and transformed it around me.

The trip to meet up with Lancer was not uneventful. It seemed Rand was right, much to Scott's dismay. I saw Scott try the exact same tactic to hide after being winded by one of the Scouts. We finally made it to the camp site pushing our cyclones down the road. It was nearly midnight by the time we made it.

"We'll have to go back for Lunk's truck in the morning with the Alpha." Scott said slumping down against a thick tree.

He looked lost in thought for a while, Rand and I got the fire started and were able to get some more fish to fry up.

It was after dinner that Scott spoke up, "Lancer."

The purple haired man turned to him.

"Do you feel up to a concert?" He smirked at the Singer.

Before he could get a reply from him a nearby blast caused them all to look up to see the remaining Invid Shock Troopers barring down on them.

"They don't give up, do they?" I asked getting on my Cyclone.

"Nope." Scott said hopping in his fighter and keying it up.

The battle was amazing, Scott taking only minor damage to the Alpha's right arm.

After defeating the Invid Scott and Lancer devised the plan to steal the Protoculture.

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry about the short chapter, I'll make up in the next one!


	5. Chapter 5: Curtain Call

Chapter 5: Curtain Call

DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1

We watched from the bushes as Annie and Rook stood beside her Cyclone. A truck pulls up and they call out to the driver to stop. "Hey Mister, our Cyclone broke down could you take a look at it for us?" Annie called up to the driver's windows.

"Sure." He hops down from the door and proceeds to look at their Cyclone, "We're on our way to Norse Town for the Yellow Dancer concert, any chance you can fix it?" Annie asked looking in to see what he was messing with.

"Well, it looks like you're out of Protoculture." The driver finally stated standing up.

"Oh darn, you wouldn't have some you could spare would you?" Rook asked flashing a smile.

"Are you kidding me?" The man exclaims, "If they found out I shared my Protoculture ration they'd sling me to the Invid!" He rubs his hands together. Then Rood pulls her blaster out and waves it in front of him.

"Oh, we are not asking." She says smiling.

Lunk and I burst out from the bush and wrap the poor driver with rope quickly and tie him up. He continues to struggle.

"Look pal," Lunk says, "We're just gonna borrow you're truck for a little while. We'll give it back when we are done." He puts a piece of duct tape over his mouth and pats him on the head. "I promise you'll get it back in one piece!" Lunk smiles.

We approach Scott and Rand, "Wow, I'm surprised you are going for this plan being military and all Scott." Rand states while leaning against the truck, the ever present smirk upon his face.

"Well stealing and tainting the Enemy supplies are a part of war, Rand. So, yes I am very for this. Especially if it hurts or cripples the Invid effort." Scott replied with no emotion while making sure to put the finishing touches on the stacks of boxes in the back of the truck.

"We're ready here Scott." I said hefting myself up on the tail of the truck.

"Good, well then let's get this show on the road." He says.

It was a bumpy uneventful ride in to town from there, near the outskirts where the concert was being held we dropped off Annie who was under instructions to cause trouble during and after the concert for a distraction. Lunk knocked on the back of the trailer to signal that we were pulling up to the gate for the Protoculture storage facility. We ducked behind the crates keeping as quiet as we could. The door to the trailer opened up, the light blinding us for a few moments then the door closed again. Lunk knocked once on the trailer after we started moving. "All clear." I whispered. It wasn't long before the door opened again, Lunk letting us out of the trailer and into the building.  
>"Alright Lunk, we'll meet you at the concert hall. You got our escape route ready yet?" Scott looked to the tall dark skinned man who replied with an enthusiastic, "Leave it to me Scott, you're gonna love it!"<p>

We left Lunk, making our way to a utility closet, I pried it open with my lock picks and we entered closing the door behind us. Scott produced a case with six gold almost brown devices in them. "Let's see." He murmured to himself as he gently touched some cables. I took over. "Here Scott." I said clamping a device to one set of optical data cables. These lines ran into the camera room for the entire storage facility. I quickly identified more of them and using Lancer's intelligence we were done quickly.

"The concert should have started by now. One hour to go." Rand said.

The devices were overrides of the system that displayed the last 5 minuets of video in a loop over the system. We had about an hour either way to get done stealing the supplies before the batteries in them died.

We commandeered a ride from a man who looked like he was nearly about to fall asleep, _A very poor Security Guard._ In my opinion, and made our way unnoticed to a room on the map that looked more like another utility room. Big pipes fed in to the ground with another passage looping off and around a corner in front of us.

I looked to the map, "Says it's the third one from the right." Scott, Rand, and I started to unbolt the large pipe while Rook stood guard.

After a few minuets of work it came loose and we silently pulled it off to the side.

"Oh, wow look at that! There's enough to power an entire army down there!" Rand exclaimed.

"Too bad there is just the three, err, four of us." Rook said looking at me confused for a few moments.

"Hey you okay Rook?" I asked checking the harness around her waist.

"Yeah, just got a little light headed for a second Alan." She replied.

"Okay, a little over 40 minuets to go." Scott urged.

Rook got into position as Rand and I wrapped the other section of the line around the nearest man sized pipe.

"Ready Scott." I said waiting for Rook to descend.

"Remember, the floor, walls, ceiling are all still connected to the alarm, you touch any of those and it will go off." Scott said worriedly.

"No sweat!" She said then pushed off.

She yelled for a moment until Rand and I caught her weight, Rand nearly ran into me though as he had the other end of the harness tied around his waist.

"Okay, ready." We heard her.

Scott lowered the hook line we were using to pull up the packs containing each four canisters of Protoculture. "You got her Rand?" I asked looking to him.

"Yeah, no sweat!" He said bracing himself against the floor. I let go, Rand did have her. I went over to the hole.

"Here's the first batch." Scott said pulling the line up, "I got it." I said grabbing all four of the packs. "Wow, these are heavier than I remembered." I said hefting the packs over to the transport and lining them up in a neat row.

A beep sounded after the fifth run back to the transport, I looked up to see the camera light was lit.

"Scott the camera just activated in here, they are trying to watch us." I said hurrying back to get another batch. "It's alright Major, they should still be watching the loop." He said confidently.

I knew it was true, and carried on our work.

"That's the last of it." Rook said, as Scott pulled up the last load, I set down a bag, containing an explosive related to C4. "Okay Rook place these and we will haul you out of there." I said, attaching the bag as Scott lowered it down.

"Alright." Was her only reply.

I finished putting the packages on to the transport. Double of what they had gotten on the show.

"I'm ready!" She called back up.

"Alan." Rand called to me. "Right." I replied grabbing the line and together we pulled her up.

Scott helped her out of the hole.

"20 minuets to go." Scott said as we got into the truck and made our way down the passage for a few moments until Scott pulled us to a stop in front of a seemingly empty wall with one brick with some writing on it.

"According to Lancer's map the exit is around here somewhere." Scott said running his hand over the brick and pushing it in. It retracted along with a section of the wall that was just barely enough for the little battery powered transport to fit through.

"Tight fit. I said sliding down in the driver's seat and backing up the little transport squeezing it through. Scott hoped up on the back. The musky odor of mildew and dust hit my nose as I drove us around the corner. I could hear the stone wall sliding back into place. Then as I rounded the corner, "Alan look out!" Rook shouted, we approached a dead end.

"Damn it! This isn't on Lancer's map, his information has been accurate up until now." Scott said already at the wall running his hand along it, looking for another way out.

Something like a metal link snapping sounded behind us and a wall crashed down into place cutting us off.  
>"Shit!" I said annoyed.<p>

Then water drops shot from the walls, hitting us with big thick cold drops, then it started to spray in.

"It's a trap!" Rand said, ever the quick one.

"So it is." I mused unhappily as the water started to rise.

"How could I be so stupid!?" Scott said in frustration.

"What do you mean Scott?" Rook asked.

"I didn't take in to account the old security measures!" He said regretfully.

"I don't see how we're getting out of this, it's hopeless." Rand said.

"Oh, don't give up." Rook put an arm on his and a look passed between them.

The water had risen to just above the truck, some of the Protoculture packages started floating, despite their weight.

"Well 15 minuets left until the concert ends." I said then looked down in alarm as the water was rising faster, it was already up to my chest standing, and it was cold. One thing they passed over on the show was the effects of cold water on the human body. Hypothermia, would set in, in just a few minuets in this cold water. I started to see my breath in front of me, then something clicked in my head, sending me into panic mode.

I started to breathe faster, "We've got to get out of here!" I said as my teeth started chattering.

Scott looked at me worried, "Alan, are you okay?" He waded toward me.

"Yeah, we just need to get out of here!" I repeated as now we were standing on the transport the water had risen to just over our heads on ground level. We could reach the ceiling now and were pushing against it.

"There has to be a way out!" I said panicking. I pushed on every one of the stone blocks my increasingly numb fingers could reach. Rand finally found it as the water was pushing against our chins.

"Got it!" He shouted and hauled his way up.

That calmed me down a little, but I still pulled myself up while Rook and Scott gathered the cargo and handed it up to us. Scott grabbed the last one and the gear and hauled himself out. I quickly pulled my knife out and we started to cut long bands of rope and tying them to make loops through the handles of the packs. We each hefted the weight of six packages around us as well as two in each hand.

Incase you didn't get how heavy these things are, each canister of Protoculture is about the size of a saucer around, and about 8 inches long, they are grouped up in four canisters per package. The packages themselves weight about 10 pounds, and serves as the pack that would go into an Alpha, with a detachable handle designed to be used as a float. Each package of Protoculture weighing in at about 14 to 15 pounds each, doesn't sound like much but when you multiply that by about 8 per person, it gets pretty heavy; and here we are making our way to the next part of the passage each caring about 120 extra pounds of weight each, you can imagine by the time we found the wall where Scott pushed in opening it to reveal Lunk waiting for us, that we were all pretty sweaty and hot. The air from the outside didn't help much.

"Hey, it is about time you guys!" Lunk said coming over to help us pull the extra containers off. "Everything here is ready to go, just attach the balloons while I get our ride." He said merrily making his way outside.

"Concert will be over soon, hurry up!" Scott said tersely as we tied four balloons to each package of Protoculture. They floated and bumped against the ceiling as the helium balloons carried them aloft. Just as I finished the last knot the ceiling opened and the balloons floated up, we could hear the applause of the concert and the screams of the crowd as they cheered Yellow Dancer offstage.

"Let's go guys!" Lunk came back in wearing a Policeman's uniform and grinning ear to ear like an idiot carrying a half naked unconvinced man over his shoulder whom he sat down on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

We piled in the back of the Police van and Lunk drove us out of town. A signal light popped on a device that Lunk had sent a signal to Lancer, to let us know he was safely out of town. That's when the alarms sounded.

We heard the radio, "Stop those balloons they are carrying stolen Protoculture packs!"

"Looks like we were found out." Lunk said following the balloons in the sky.

Then a large explosion went off from behind us as Lunk pulled the van to a stop. "Not much time!" I said as we all darted out of the back of the Van grabbing packages and making our way to Lunk's hidden truck.

I heard the distinct sound of Invid Shock Trooper engines in the distance. We made our way out of hiding, Lancer joining us.

"Scott, we'll hold off the Invid until you get the fighter ready!" Lancer said, I ran up to him, amazed he was already in his battle armor and handed him a canister from one package, then darted off to Rand and Rook each as they each got in their gear. I took the last one and pulled the old one from my bike sliding in the new one. It automatically latched in and a happy ping of the dash coming on sounded. I felt the first few explosions of the Invid rounds hit the ground, and Lancer engage them as I started getting my armor on.

"Look out Alan!" Lunk yelled from on top of the Alpha where he was replacing the power cell. I looked up to see incoming fire. I bolted a few steps away as the rounds impacted against the ground just feet from where I was. I landed hard and covered my head with my hands, my body armor half on. I looked back up in time to see that my Cyclone was a half twisted pile of scrap, the front portion of the bike was lying in a heap at the base of a tree 20 feet away from me. "Damn it!" I swore, pushing up going over to what was left of my cyclone. I was in luck though the box containing my other gauntlet and helmet, as well as a few supplies and personal items was intact and undamaged. I pulled out my other gauntlet, and snapped it on along with my helmet.

"My Cyclone's been blown up." I called out to let the others know.

"Over here Al!" Annie's voice cut through the battle noise. I looked to my right and saw her and Lunk in his truck. I turned back to the front half of my Cyclone, and was able to salvage the sniper rifle, my blade gauntlets, and the Protoculture canister; then sprinted for the truck just as another blast hit where I was.

I hoped in the bed of the truck. "I'm in Lunk!" I yelled dropping what I had left then got on the machine gun on the back of his truck and started taking pock shots at the Invid that were fighting Lancer, Rand, and Rook. I heard the VTOL engine of Scott's fighter as he started to get into the fight. We cleaned up the first wave quickly. Scott narrowly avoiding getting hit several times. The police sirens started up as Scott hovered down in Guardian mode, "_Grab the Protoculture and let's get out of here!"_ Scott broadcasted. We pulled up in the middle of a group of Protoculture packs and I started to grab them up with Annie and Lunk's help. Soon we had them all that made it into the area, and just as the vehicles were coming around the bend we had disappeared down the road.

I sat with my back against the divide between the cab and the bed and punched the bed of the truck. "I can't believe this!" I said angrily.

Annie turned to me. "I'm sorry about your Cyclone Alan." She said handing me a canteen of water. I took it gratefully. "It's not your fault." I said taking a few pulls from it. I pulled my helmet off, not even wanting to listen to the chatter of Lancer, Scott, Rand, and Rook over the radio.

"Well Lunk, how many packages did you get?" I asked him.

"I think about 6." He said still grinning.

Annie handed me two from up where she sat, "I have these two, I'll count Lunk's as I hand them up." Lunk slowed down to a sedate drive after we caught up with the rest of the group. "So, how many did we get?" Lancer yelled over the wind as we pulled up next to him.

"Twenty out of twenty-four, not bad if I do say so myself." I said with a small grin, "Though we lost my Cyclone." I added with a frown.

It sounded like Lancer laughed, "Well, we can find you another one."

"That's true." I replied. Lunk had me take over driving after a few hours, and we continued our way north toward Reflex Point.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well I said that I was going to try and get a Chapter or Two out on Christmas Eve, and I did. I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. The more Reviews and information I get back form reader's helps inspire me to write better and longer chapters! :) :3 Look for the next Chapter or Two to appear after the new year.


End file.
